FLASHDISK
by Nieve Cielo
Summary: Kris sang penjaga warnet dan juga seorang fudanshi, menyukai remaja labil yang meminjam flashdisknya./ "Kris pinjem flashdisk dong.." / "Cium dulu.." / Plakkkk / "Kenapa hanya berdiri disitu? Mana flashdiskku cepat kembalikan!" / Yaoi/MaleXMale/Boys Love / KrisTao[Kris Wu X Huang Zitao]


**FLASHDISK**

 **Nieve Cielo**

 **Cast:** Kris Wu [Wu Yifan], Huang Zitao, Other

 **Pair:** KrisTao, FanTao

 **Warning!** Yaoi/MaleXMale/Boys Love/typos

 **Summary:**

Kris sang penjaga warnet dan juga seorang fudanshi, menyukai remaja labil yang meminjam flashdisknya./ "Kris pinjem flashdisk dong.." / "Cium dulu.." / Plakkkk / "Kenapa hanya berdiri disitu? Mana flashdiskku cepat kembalikan!" / Yaoi/MaleXMale/Boys Love / KrisTao[Kris Wu X Huang Zitao]

 _Ini hanyalah FF semata~_

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin pada siang hari cukup mengganggu remaja yang kini tengah berdiri ditengah bangunan dengan tulisan **'KRISNET'** didepannya. Ia mulai melangkah masuk dan memegang handle pintu.

 ** _Ceklek_**

 ** _Krieettt_**

Seorang pemuda tinggi berambut cepak yang sedang membaca komik itu menoleh kearah seorang remaja yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan tersebut.

"Masih penuh, tunggu saja setengah jam lagi."

"Penuh? Serius? Yahhh jadi harus nunggu nih?"

Pemuda berambut cepak itu menolehkan kepalanya pada sang pemuda yang sedang mendengus kesal dihadapannya.

"Kenapa? Tunggu saja disini.."

"Menunggu bersamamu? Yang benar saja kau Kris.."

"Apa salahnya sih? Hanya menunggu kan? Apa kau ada acara lain Zi?"

Remaja yang dipanggil Zi itu berdecak, kemudian berjalan mendekat ke meja tempat dimana pemuda bernama Kris itu duduk.

"Bukan itu. Aku takut kalau-kalau kau menggodaku, kau kan fudanshi suka hal-hal 'begituan'" Ucap Zitao sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya memberi gaya tanda petik.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak suka padamu." Ucap Kris santai sambil meletakkan komik yang sedari tadi ia pegang dan baru Zitao sadari bahwa itu adalah komik yaoi.

Zitao menghela nafas. Ia dan Kris sudah mengenal selama 1 tahun terhitung sejak Kris mendirikan warnet yang hanya berjarak beberapa blok saja dari rumahnya. Zitao bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui jika Kris selalu memperhatikannya ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Maka dari itu sebagai pelanggan yang baik ia mengenalkan diri kepada Kris terlebih dahulu disertai dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. Zitao juga cukup curiga dengan wajah Kris yang sedikit merona ketika menjabat tangannya. Dan itu menjadi hal yang paling disesali Zitao ketika ia berkenalan dengan Kris, ketika ia dengan tidak sengaja melihat Kris sedang membaca komik jepang bergenre yaoi. Hal itupun ia tahu dari pemuda itu yang dengan PDnya mengatakan bahwa yaoi adalah komik gay yah Zitao muak menjelaskan. Yang terpenting disini Kris sangat santai ketika ia memberitahu kepada Zitao bahwa dia sebenarnya adalah seorang fudanshi.

"Bohong! Aku bisa melihat dari senyummu itu Kris!" Teriak Zitao cukup keras kemudian menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya ketika ia ingat dimana ia sekarang.

Kris hanya terkekeh.

"Yah sedikit sih hehehe.."

Zitao melotot tidak suka. Yah sebenarnya ia bukan homophobic, ia cukup menghormati percintaan sesama jenis. Namun untuk orang ini, orang yang sangat menyebalkan ini Zitao sangat menghindarinya.

"Tuh kan?! Ogah ah! Aku tunggu diluar, panggil aku jika ada yang kosong!" Dengan itu Zitao bergegas keluar, meninggalkan Kris yang hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkahnya.

.

.

.

 **-oOo-**

.

.

.

Setengah jam telah berlalu, Zitao mulai merasa kesal menunggu semilir angin panas yang cukup kencang membuat rasa kesal Zitao menjadi-jadi ia kembali melangkah kedalam warnet sederhana itu. Bibirnya melengkung senang ketika mendapati ada seseorang yang keluar dari salah satu bilik warnet. Ia segera saja langsung melesat dan memasuki warnet itu, seperti biasa Kris hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala dengan tingkahnya.

Hanya dalam waktu 1 jam saja Zitao sudah menyelesaikan tugas sejarah dari gurunya yang telah ia simpan dalam bentuk slide karena keesokan harinya akan ia presentasikan, namun ketika ia merogoh saku celananya.

"Flashdiskku.." Lirih Zitao sambil merogoh saku lain dicelananya. Namun tetap saja sekeras apapun ia merogoh saku dipakaiannya ia tetap tidak akan menemukan benda itu karena ia memang tidak membawanya.

Zitao menepuk jidatnya.

"Kok bisa ketinggalan sih.."

Namun ia tiba-tiba teringat jika flashdisknya sedang dipinjam sang kakak Huang Luhan, karena flashdisk sang kakak yang tiba-tiba berasalan menghilang, alamat deh pasti flashdisknya bakal banyak virus, kadang Zitao juga heran kenapa flashdisk sering menghilang tanpa jejak.

Tak kehilangan akal ia keluar dari bilik kemudian berjalan menuju ketempat dimana Kris berada.

"Kris pinjem flashdisk dong.." Todong Zitao secara tiba-tiba.

"Cium dulu.."

 ** _Plakkkk_**

Tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa peringatan Zitao langsung saja menggeplak kepala besar Kris yang baru saja bergaya sok cool andalannya.

"Awww! Sakit Zitao!"

"Makanya tidak usah gombal! Jijik tau! Udah sini cepetan!" Teriak Zitao dengan gaya khas memalak.

Dengan berat hati Kris pun memberikan flashdisk yang berdaya tampung 16GB itu ke tangan Zitao.

"Inget ya, jangan sampai rusak, disitu banyak file-file penting, dan itu satu-sa-"

"Iya iya aku inget, tenang aja besok aku kembaliin oke?" Zitao tanpa sadar tersenyum manis kearah Kris.

 _'_ _Iyadeh gakpapa, yang penting dapet senyumnya.'_ Kris terharu.

Setelah balik ke bilik Zitao segera menancapkan flashdisk Kris ke komputernya dan mendapati memorinya hanya tinggal 38MB saja, tidak ambil pusing ia segera saja mengcopy filenya kedalam flashdisk Kris. Namun ia tertarik untuk membuka beberapa folder yang ada dalam flashdisk tersebut. Penasaran file penting apa sih yang disimpan pemuda itu hingga hampir menghabiskan seluruh memori flashdisknya.

"HAAA?!" Zitao ternganga dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ini kan?!"

"Yaoi…?"

Menyimpan hal-hal tabu seperti ini diflashdisk benar-benar ceroboh. Video, komik, bahkan hingga gambar yang entah mengapa membuat mata Zitao panas dan berair tersusun rapi didalam folder.

"Kris?!" Geram Zitao.

Ia sudah meminjam flashdisk pada orang yang salah bukan?

.

.

.

 **-oOo-**

.

.

.

Zitao memang tidak ingin mengakuinya, namun berkat flashdisk dari Kris ia bisa mempresentasikan tugas sejarahnya dengan baik didepan . Berlebihan memang namun ia sudah berhutang budi pada Kris.

Bel jam terakhir pelajaran sudah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu, Zitao bergegas menuju ke kantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang sebenarnya sejak tadi pagi belum terisi apapun. Namun ditengah perjalannya ia ditabrak oleh segerombolan orang.

"Ahhh! Woy pelan-pelan dong!" Zitao menggeram marah ketika ia jatuh terduduk sehabis tertabrak, jalan menuju kantin memang sebatas lorong sempit yang hanya muat untuk 3 orang saja, sedangkan yang baru saja lewat adalah 10 orang anak basket yang memiliki badan tinggi seperti Zitao yang jika sudah lapar tenaganya sekuat badak.

Remaja itu berdiri dari tempatnya terjatuh dan secara perlahan ia membersihkan bajunya yang kotor karena lantai lorong sekolah yang cukup berdebu, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke tujuan awalnya hingga sebuah suara menghentikan kembali langkahnya.

 ** _Krekkkkk_**

"Haa?"

Zitao mencari sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari bawah kaki kanannya, ia mengangkat kakinya dan alangkah terkejutnya ia.

"Ya Tuhan!" Benda yang ia pinjam dari Kris, flashdisk yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya okey itu lebay sekali.

"Patah?" Ia memungut flashdisk itu yang telah patah menjadi dua. Mencoba untuk menyatukan kembali walau itu sangat mustahil.

Zitao pucat, keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Tidak mungkinkan ia mengembalikan flashdisk dengan keadaan seperti ini pada Kris. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Kris nanti? Ia tidak mungkin bilang secara gamblang bahwa yang menyebabkan flashdisknya adalah segerombolan anak-anak basket bertenaga badak, salahnya juga mengapa ia tidak memasukan flashdisk berisi file yang penting menurut Kris kedalam tas dan malah memilih mengantonginya disaku jaket yang pendek.

Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

.

.

.

 **-oOo-**

.

.

.

Sepertinya Kris agak sibuk hari ini karena dari tadi warnetnya tidak sepi pengunjung, walaupun hanya sekedar untuk mengeprint file.

 ** _Ceklekkk_**

 ** _Krieetttt_**

Kris menoleh kearah pintu dan dirinya mendapati Zitao berdiri didepan ambang pintu warnetnya masih dengan seragam sekolah. Remaja itu masih berdiri disana, menunggu Kris yang sedang melayani pelanggan. Setelah pelanggan tersebut itu pergi Kris berbalik memandang Zitao yang hanya termenung ditempatnya.

"Kenapa hanya berdiri disitu? Mana flashdiskku cepat kembalikan!" Todong Kris tidak sabaran.

Zitao berjalan pelan kearah Kris, ia merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan sebuah flashdisk kemudian memberikan secara perlahan ketangan Kris. Kris hanya memandang Zitao dengan wajah _'Kenapa dengannya?'_.

"Terima kasih ya Kris.." Lirih Zitao.

Tanpa sadar tingkah Zitao yang seperti itu membuat Kris merona.

"Iya sama-sama.."

"A-aku langsung pulang saja he he.."

"Ha? Oh Oke.."

Zitao langsung melesat menuju pintu keluar warnet. Ia sudah tersenyum lega sebelum sebuah tangan menahan pundaknya untuk melangkah keluar, Kris secara tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhnya menabrak dinding dan mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan besar Kris.

"Mana flashdiskku yang asli?"

"Itu tadi yang asli.."

"Ma-na-flash-disk-ku-yang-asli?!" Kris memajukan wajahnya hingga Zitao harus memalingkan wajah kearah lain.

"Mana Zitao?!" Kris memajukan wajahnya hingga hidungnya hampir menyentuh pipi Zitao.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah yang terkesan berlebihan, Zitao mengeluarkan flashdisk Kris yang telah patah dari saku jaketnya, kemudian memberikannya ke genggaman Kris dengan mata tertutup erat.

Zitao bisa menebak wajah seperti apa yang Kris akan pasang sekarang, Zitao bisa merasakan auranya.

"Ini?" Zitao membuka matanya dan melihat Kris yang shock dengan flashdisk yang dipegangnya.

"Maaf Kris, tapi kan aku sudah menggantinya dengan yang baru…"

"Kau tidak tahu Zi, ini adalah flashdisk pertamaku dan bukannya aku sudah bilang padamu isinya penting?!" Kris hanya bisa menatap miris pada flashdisk satu-satunya itu yang kini sudah patah menjadi dua bagian. Kris tentunya malu jika harus mengatakan pada Zitao bahwa flashdisknya ini adalah flashdisk yang ia temukan di salah satu bilik warnet karena ada yang lupa tidak membawanya, maka ia hanya bilang pada Zitao ini adalah flashdisk pertamanya.

"Terus kau maunya gimana?"

Kris kembali menatap ke Zitao kemudian menyerahkan flashdisk yang baru ia beli tadi ke dalam genggaman Zitao.

"Aku mau kau kerja disini! Tanpa dibayar!"

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah menggantinya kan? Aku tidak mau kerja disini!"

"Harus! Cepat sana ambil pel, kau lihat lantai ini sangat kotor.."

"Ya, kotor seperti wajahmu."

Kris hanya dapat mendelik kemudian menarik tangan Zitao, untuk segera melakukan tugasnya. Zitao cemberut, namun tetap melakukan tugasnya. Tak hanya mengepel lantai saja, Zitao bahkan disuruh mengelap kaca dan membersihkan beberapa komputer-komputer yang kotor.

"Capek.." Zitao melempar kain lap ke computer di salah satu bilik. Ia sempat melirik jam yang ada ditangan kanan, sebelum ia menggunakan lengannya sendiri untuk menutup matanya. Ia lelah.

"Sudah jam 5 sore hhhh.."

Kris yang sedang mencari Zitao, menemukan remaja itu tengah tertidur disalah satu bilik warnetnya. Ia memasuki bilik itu dan tidak lupa menutup pintunya, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Zitao yang tengah terlelap mengamati tiap inchi wajah manis remaja itu. Ia cukup ragu untuk mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh kulit wajah Zitao yang halus dan menenangkan.

Kris tersenyum sudah hampir 3 tahun ia mengenal Zitao, dan sejak pertama kali melihatnya ia sudah jatuh cinta dan telah melakukan banyak hal untuk mencuri perhatian Zitao. Kris memang seorang fudanshi namun ia baru pertama kali ini jatuh cinta dan itu hanya kepada Zitao seorang.

Kris mulai berani sekarang, kedua tangannya menyentuh kedua pipi Zitao lembut kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kucing Zitao sembari menutup matanya, menyesapi betapa manisnya bibir yang tengah ia rasakan ini.

"Mmh.." Zitao menggumam kecil.

Mendengar gumaman Zitao yang lirih Kris semakin menggerakan bibirnya dan melumat bibir Zitao lembut.

"Mmm.. Nghh.."

Zitao mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah rambut Kris yang menghalangi matanya.

"Mmmhhhh!" Zitao berusaha mendorong tubuh besar Kris dari tubuhnya. Namun yang dilakukan pemuda itu malah melumat bibirnya cukup kasar.

"Mmm! Aahh! Ahhh…"

Kris memasukan lidahnya, dan mengeksplor habis mulut Zitao. Zitao tak ada pilihan lain selain berpegangan erat pada kedua bahu Kris dan menunggu Kris selesai menciumnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kris akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya hingga membuat benang saliva terhubung di kedua bibir mereka. Pemuda berambut cepak itu mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada bibir Zitao kemudian tersenyum melihat Zitao terengah dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hhh.. Hhh.. Kenapa kau menciumku?!"

"Aku membangunkanmu, sudah sore.."

"Alasan yang sangat bagus Kris. Ciumanmu itu buruk." Zitao mencibir.

"Terima kasih sayang.."

Zitao hanya mengangguk.

"Ya ya ya. Aku mau pulang."

"Aku antar.."

"Tidak perlu."

Kris menarik lengan Zitao cepat sehingga Zitao terjatuh kedalam pelukannya.

"Ahh! Kau apa-apan sih.."

"Mau ya jadi pacarku?"

"Kau tidak pernah bosan ya menanyakan hal itu?"

Kris menggeleng dan menatap mata Zitao dalam.

"Besok kau harus bekerja lagi disini." Ucap Kris tiba-tiba.

"Haa? Aku capek Kris ak-"

"Sampai kau mau jadi pacarku, kau harus bekerja disini setelah sepulang sekolah!"

"Tapi.."

"I Love You. Ayo pulang.." Kris menggandeng Zitao menuju motor besarnya yang terparkir diluar.

Zitao hanya tersenyum manis.

 _'_ _Dasar tidak romantis..'_

Untung saja Kris meminjamkan **flashdisk** nya pada Zitao.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

 **-oOo-**

 _Saya sedang tidak ada kerjaan, dan tiba-tiba ada inspirasi buat FF seperti ini dan mencoba dengan pairing KrisTao._ _Hanya iseng buat, jadi maaf kalau ceritanya sangat ringan, alur kecepetan dan kurang dapat feel. Ini hanya FF semata dan saya meminjam nama untuk cast. Maaf jika banyak typo dan EYD yang kurang benar. Maaf juga jika review tidak saya balas namun tetap saya baca untuk memotivasi saya kedepannya. Terima kasih para pembaca yang sudah membaca FF saya, selama ini._

 _Sekian._


End file.
